Actions Have Consequences
by Forgotten-Fool
Summary: MHA One Shot. The Inevitibility Of A True Izuku X Harem


Izuku Midoriya didn't know that this day, this beautiful day, would be the day his class would turn on him. He walked into the class expecting Aizawa to have them fight or something. That's not what happened though.

"So... I'm too tired to try and control this class so you can do whatever you want, like talk about boys or who your boyfriends are." Aizawa said, flashing a smirk at Izuku Midoriya. Only one thought went through the green headed boy.

'Oh you fucking asshole.'

The class all naturally corralled into a circle. Luckily for Izuku, he got a spot close to the door. The class was all talking about what to do. That's when Mina Ashido shouted out a suggestion.

"Let's all talk about our boyfriend and girlfriends!" She said. Izuku immediately shot out a response.

"Oh, I don't think the others want to-" Izuku started before the rest of the class agreed to the idea. "Talk about that..." Izuku finished dejectedly.

"I'll start!" Mina said, across from Izuku. "My boyfriend is Nice, Kind, Adorable, and Fantastic." She said. It took about the rest of the class who had a boyfriend/girlfriend to realize all the descriptions were very similar.

"Okay, we should probably all say who we are dating, just in case." Momo said, mentally noting that they couldn't be the same person because Izuku is too much of a good person to cheat on her.

"Oh I don't think we should do that." Izuku said before everyone who were dating someone all agreed to that.

"Okay on 3." Momo said.

"This isn't nessecary."

"1..."

"People in a relationship describing their significant other as good people is very common."

"2..."

"I'm sure that the boyfriends and girlfriend would like to be here when introduced."

"3!" Momo said before everyone all said the name of their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Midoriya Izuku!" Is what they all said as Izuku started backing towards the door.

"I'm sure there's more than o-one M-Midoriya Izuku." Izuku said, sweating bullets. They saw straight through that shit.

"Did he have sex with all of you?" Kyouka said, her hands balled up. They all nodded.

"You fucking piece of shit Deku!" Katsuki growled.

"For once... I agree with him." Ochaco said. Izuku was still backing away.

"N-Now listen, I-I th-think I can explain this perfe-" Izuku started before being interrupted by Ochaco.

"Get him."

Izuku sprinted out the door, the people of Class 1-A who he fucked (Mina Ashido, Kyouka Jiro, Ochaco Uraraka, Tooru Hagakure, Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto, Momo Yaoyozoru, Tsuyu Asui, Kaminari Denki, And Eijiro Kirishima) chasing after him. Good think he had control of his quirk, One For All (mostly). Otherwise, they'd all be able to catch him easily. Once he had gained some distance, he hid behind a couple friends from another class. Namely Ibarra Shiozaki and Itsuka Kendou. He didn't notice who they were though at the time.

"My class is trying to kill me, please help me hide." He said hiding behind the two. They quickly agreed and let him hide behind them. That's when the horde came. The horde from class 1-A came up to the two. Katsuki spoke first.

"HEY, SHIT HEADS! YOU SEEN SHITTY DEKU!?!" He shouted despite being 5 feet away.

"Why do you ask?" Isuka asked. She knew of Katsuki's nickname for the cute green headed person.

"HE..! He... uh..." Katsuki said, for once at a loss for words. It's a good thing Jirou spoke up. Otherwise Izuku would have been able to sneak away.

"We had all been secretly dating and having sex with him. He cheated on us so we're going to hurt him badly." She said. Ibarra's hands balled up into fists as the attempting to sneak away Izuku was grabbed by her vines and slammed into the ground, causing a crater in the linoleum flooring.

"I thought you were a pacifist?" Kaminari asked inquisitively.

"It's. My. Cheat. Day." Ibarra replied in a growl. This was the angriest ANYONE had seen her. She was a little terrifying to the horde. Izuku was groaning as Itsuka used her giant hand to grab Izuku and slam him back into the floor multiple times. (Like Loki and The Hulk in the original avengers.)

"Did he..?" Ochaco started before the two interrupted her.

"YES." Said Itsuka and Ibarra growled as Izuku groaned and got up, the linoleum making a small crumbling noise. The horde turned to Izuku, Katsuki literally snarling like an angry dog.

"I can explain!" Izuku said, desperate. The horde however was having none of that shit.

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Katsuki shouted while he charged at Izuku. Izuku quickly flicked at Katsuki and the horde behind him using one for all, knocking them all back and giving Izuku a couple second head start. They chased him all around campus eventually causing him to run into the teacher Midnight and the hero Mt. Lady.

"Sorry about..." Izuku started before he saw who he ran into. "Here we go..." He grumbled before the horde got close enough to attack Izuku. Right before Katsuki was able to slam his fist into Izuku's jaw, Mt. Lady stopped him by grabbing said fist.

"Now now, what's this about?" She asked. Katsuki simply growled as a response. Momo spoke up.

"That... ASSHOLE was apparently dating all of us! He apparently also had... with all of us..." She said. Mt. Lady and Midnight both started getting angry.

"Izuku..." Midnight growled. "Care for an explanation before we kick the shit out of you?" She said. Izuku gulped.

"That's What I've been trying to do." He said before looking to the horde of boyfriends and girlfriends. He hadn't noticed Shinso, another of his boyfriends had joined the horde until then. "I... I couldn't say no to you guys..." Izuku said, surprising the horde. "I like all of you... but not in that way... but I didn't want to hurt you guys... so whenever someone asked me... I said yes..." He said. Of course he didn't mean to hurt them by saying yes to all of them. But this was a lesson he had to learn. Sometimes you have to say no. Sometimes...

Sometimes you have to hurt someone so they don't get hurt harder later. What he did, it was not sustainable. It was gonna crash into pain and hurt. With more and more people standing on this glass floor of a relationship balancing act, it was bound to shatter eventually. The only question was when.

Because Izuku knows a lesson for sure now and so should you. That lesson is that your actions...

Well...

Your actions have consequences.


End file.
